Miss You Much
"Miss You Much" is the lead single from Janet Jackson's 1989 album Rhythm Nation 1814. The song was written and produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis and was released on August 22, 1989. Selling over four million copies worldwide, it was named by Time magazine as the second best-selling single of the year behind "Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins. According to Radio & Records magazine, "Miss You Much" was the number one radio hit of 1989. "Miss You Much" is Jackson's third-biggest number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100, the second being "All for You" (7 weeks at #1) and the biggest being "That's the Way Love Goes" (8 weeks at #1). Background After the success of Control and her long absence, this was an important single for Jackson. As it happened, the single was Jackson's biggest selling single at the time, hitting number one on the Billboard Hot 100, where it stood for four weeks. "Miss You Much" also became her second number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the first being "When I Think of You" from her Control album. The song sold over four million copies, becoming one of the biggest-selling songs of 1989. Apart from the United States, the song peaked at number two in Canada and managed to reach the top twenty in Australia and many European countries Jackson was honored with two American Music Awards for Favorite Soul/R&B Single and Favorite Dance Single for "Miss You Much", and was nominated for Favorite Dance Artist and Grammy Awards for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance and Best R&B Song. The single also won a Soul Train Music Award for Best R&B/Soul Single, Female. "Miss You Much" was also Jackson's fourth number one on the dance chart. Remixes of the song were also produced by Shep Pettibone. Chart performance Heavy anticipation and pre-retail-single radio airplay during the late summer of 1989 allowed "Miss You Much" to debut at number forty-two on the Billboard Hot 100 the week of September 2, 1989, and soared to the number-one spot in four weeks, by October 7, 1989, where it remained for four weeks. Despite the top 10 success of the Control singles, "Miss You Much" peaked at a #22 in the UK. The album did go top 5 however, some have speculated why the singles didn't do as well internationally, but it may be the case the harder US-centric swingbeat style, with emphasis on beats over melody, did not translate as well to UK audiences at that time, with Bobby Brown being a notable exception and success that same year but also many US R&B and pop hits not crossing over to the mainstream. Music video The video for "Miss You Much" was directed by Dominic Sena and choreographed by Anthony Thomas in early August 1989 and is a part of the Rhythm Nation 1814 film. The black-and-white video begins with dancers hanging out at a pool hall gossiping about Jackson and her boyfriend. Jackson enters the room and her dancers look at her. One dancer asks Jackson what she has been up to. She calls them nosey, and then demonstrates her love through song and dance. The end of the video cuts out a final dance routine performed with chairs (choreographed by Terry Bixler). The chair routine can be found on the Rhythm Nation Compilation CD and DVD. Live performances Jackson has performed "Miss You Much" on all of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, Janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour and Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour. Offical versions/remixes *Album version – 4:12 *Design of a Decade international edit – 3:51 *A cappella – 3:25 *7" edit – 3:55 *Mama Mix – 7:24 *Oh I Like That Mix – 4:56 *Sing It Yourself Mix – 4:19 *Shep's 7" House Mix – 4:56 *Shep's House Mix – 8:45 *Shep's House Dub – 6:05 *Slammin' 7" R&B Mix – 4:17 *Slammin' R&B Mix – 7:45 *Slammin' Dub – 5:48 *The Bass You Much Mix/That Bass You Much Mix – 4:20 Track listings ;International 7" single/Japan 3" CD/International cassette single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"You Need Me" ;Japan maxi CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) – 3:57 #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) – 7:24 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:37 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) – 8:38 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) – 6:03 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' Dub) – 5:45 #"Miss You Much" (7" R&B Remix) – 4:17 #"Miss You Much" (7" House Mix) – 4:56 #"Miss You Much" (7" Slammin' R&B Mix) – 4:28 #"Miss You Much" (That Bass You Much Mix) – 4:22 #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) – 4:58 #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) – 4:21 #"Miss You Much" (a cappella) – 3:26 ;UK maxi CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"You Need Me" ;UK 12" single #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) #"You Need Me" ;International 12" single #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Oh I Like That Mix) #"You Need Me" ;International CD single #"Miss You Much" (7" edit) #"Miss You Much" (Mama Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Sing It Yourself Mix) #"You Need Me" ;US 12" promo/West Germany 12" single – The Shep Pettibone Mixes #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:45 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' Dub) – 5:48 #"Miss You Much" (a cappella) – 3:25 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) – 8:45 #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) – 6:05 #"Miss You Much" (The Bass You Much Mix) – 4:20 ;West Germany CD maxi – The Shep Pettibone Mixes #"Miss You Much" (7" Slammin' R&B Mix) – 4:30 #"Miss You Much" (7" House Mix) – 4:55 #"Miss You Much" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:20 #"Miss You Much" (Slammin' R&B Mix) – 7:45 ;Australian 12" picture disc #"Miss You Much" (Slammin R&B Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Slammin Dub) #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Mix) #"Miss You Much" (Shep's House Dub) Charts End-of-year charts